<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>St Patrick's Day by GalaxiesandStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528026">St Patrick's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiesandStars/pseuds/GalaxiesandStars'>GalaxiesandStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dracula (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Humour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiesandStars/pseuds/GalaxiesandStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the luck of the Irish comes to London, Dracula sees Mina in a different way</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Mina Harker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>St Patrick's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind blew softly through the trees, allowing petals to dance their way to the ground. The sun was warm, not harsh like it had been previously. The light shone through the window, brightening up her room. Today was a very special day. Mina, along with thousands of other people, were celebrating their Irish heritage with a St Patrick’s parade going throughout the city square.</p>
<p>Mina was wearing green heels, an emerald dress and she was painting shamrocks on her cheeks with facepaint. Her flame red hair was tied into two plaits, held together by green bunches. A knock came upon the door and Dracula entered.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“My darling, what are you wearing?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> “It’s St Patrick’s Day, Drac.” </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“I had no idea you were of Irish origin.” </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“On my mother’s side.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> “How intriguing.”</strong>
</p>
<p>Mina finished her makeup and stood up, making sure that she didn’t trip over her heels. Dracula was floored. The gorgeous of red and green made her look like a protector of the Earth. He offered his hand to her, as he didn’t want her to hurt herself.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“So what’s happening today, my darling?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> “Well there’s a parade in the city square. There will be floats, a festival and copious amounts of alcohol.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> “I hope you don’t pickle yourself.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> “I won’t, Drac. I’ll be sensible.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> “Alright, lubirea mea. I’ll keep an eye, just in case.”</strong>
</p>
<p>Mina took Drac by the hand and headed off to the city centre. Even though he and Mina had been on numerous dates, he always felt that she was holding back something. Reading her mind, he saw that she was afraid of letting herself go in front of him, as she feared that she would judge her. Over dinner one night, he told her that there was no shame in having fun and that he wouldn’t judge her over anything. She had one life, she had to live it.</p>
<p>He was intrigued by the whole St Patrick’s thing plus he was always up for a celebration. Naturally alcohol would have no effect on him, so he appointed himself designated driver in case Mina somehow became incapacitated. The sun was shining brightly, reflecting off Mina’s dress. It would be a lovely day to build up the bond between them; a step closer to revealing his heartfelt desire for her.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>He looked outside the window as darkness fell. The moon had always been his companion, his long time friend. All was silent, apart from the gentle snoozing of Mina on the bed. Never in all his years had he met anyone who could put away alcohol than she did. The day was filled of surprises, some good, some bad:</p>
<p>.There were a few scantily clad women on the floats so Mina had to stand on a chair to cover Drac’s eyes.</p>
<p>. Mina drank so much, she could barely stand so Drac spent the rest of the day holding her up.</p>
<p>. Drac inadvertently started a bar fight when he thought someone was taking advantage of Mina. He found out later that it was her cousin, John who was staying with her until Drac got back.</p>
<p>. Drac learnt how to do the irish jig and won a few games at the carnival, winning Mina a toy bat who she named ‘Drakky’</p>
<p>Looking at her in the bed, she was an angel. As she hadn’t done it before, she didn’t know her limit. She thought she could handle one more. Drac took her home as soon as he could, lest unsavoury types pounced on her. He carried up the stairs and gently placed her on the bed, putting the duvet over her. On the bedside cabinet, there was a glass of water and a couple of paracetamol for when she waked in the morning.</p>
<p>His heart did go out to her. She didn’t know what love really was thanks to <em>him</em>. She thought that the way he treated her was love. In numerous ways, both Drac and Mina were similar. Both had traumatic childhoods, developed toxic behaviours because they just wanted to be loved and made terrible life choices. But both were on the road to recovery. They could heal each other and grow from their experiences. He would never leave her for as long as he lived.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>